


獵人的下班時間

by Shakaryo_012



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Timelines, Battle, Biting, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, M/M, Top!Brawler, 喧嘩師
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakaryo_012/pseuds/Shakaryo_012
Summary: 「若有人將愛情視為一場狩獵戰，那麼，在我們之間，誰是獵物，而誰又是獵人呢？」*此篇為師匠視角；有部分性暗示情節、描寫。CP為喧嘩屋x師匠
Relationships: Brawler/Master | Executioner (Akudama Drive)
Kudos: 3





	獵人的下班時間

**Author's Note:**

> *原著背景走向  
> *此篇為師匠視角  
> *有私設處刑科背景  
> *有部分性暗示情節、描寫。  
> 

「師匠，您辛苦了！」弟子以90度鞠躬向著從休息室走出來的師匠喊道。

「嗯，我走了，要認真值勤」

「是！」弟子精神飽滿的回應，雖然這不是她第一次值晚班，但師匠每次的鼓勵對她而言都是一劑強心針，她一邊默默為自己打氣，一邊目送換上黑色襯衫的師匠消失在夜色之中。

處刑科的待遇其實不差，雖說職場環境相當壓抑，而且殉職風險也不低，但在下班時間若非緊急勤務是不會要求出勤的，薪資福利也還不錯，足以應付中上生活水準的開銷。不過這些對於師匠而言，都不是具有吸引力的事物。

處刑科有條內規，下班時間的成員會被視為平民，也無法將十手攜帶在身，若是遇到惡玉必須通知值班同仁，不得私自應戰。上層的說法是為了保障下班同仁的安危才制訂這條規矩，不過師匠也心知肚明，這是對於處刑科成員不信任的展現。處刑科成員雖說不是人人都能與A級惡玉抗衡，但獨自打倒一群B級惡玉還是沒問題的。過去就曾發生處刑科淪為惡玉的事件，也是在那之後才有「師徒制」的出現。表面上是以師徒情誼增加雙方對於求生的渴望，實際上也有互相監視的意味在吧。

師匠默默地走到南區的高架下空地，這裡是南區的邊陲地帶，平時人煙稀少，基本上逗留於此的都是一些無賴，不過，他今天可不是來找這些不耐打的廢物的。

「呦！」一個紅髮男人從眼前的機器人殘骸堆跳下，落地後緊接著就是一拳打向灰髮男人：「你還真慢啊」

「哼，破綻真多」喧嘩屋的攻擊被師匠輕鬆閃過，反手就是一掌打在喧嘩屋的耳上，這讓他感到些微耳鳴，但並沒有減緩他的攻勢，喧嘩屋一個刺拳往師匠臉上招呼過去，雖未打中但拳風已在面罩上留下一個破口。師匠隨即以踢擊攻向喧嘩屋的側腰，趁他重心不穩時將人甩進機器人殘骸堆中，不料師匠卻被抓住腳一同拖進去，兩人便在金屬殘骸中你來我往的打鬥，銳利的金屬與彼此的攻擊讓雙方傷痕累累，但也因疼痛而進一步激起他們的戰意。不料，戰意正濃時卻被人打斷了。

「喂！你們這兩個傢伙在幹什麼！這可是我們老大的地盤，你們隨便闖入是在挑釁我們嗎！」不遠處約有20名無賴向此處走來，為首的一人還一邊叫囂著：「我們老大可是超S級惡玉『筋者』呀，居然敢來搶我們的地盤，可惡，兄弟們，今天就給他們一些教訓！」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——！！有本事就來吧，讓我看看誰才是這裡的老大！」喧嘩屋原想先發制人，不料師匠動作比他更快，眨眼間就撂倒了三個人，喧嘩屋見狀也不甘示弱，一拳一個將人打倒在地，沒過多久，就只剩下剛才叫囂的無賴一人還有意識，其他人都倒在地上了。

「喂，你說你們老大是超S級惡玉呀，快把他叫來啊，讓我跟他打打看！」喧嘩屋掐著無賴一邊吼著。

「不用吵了」清冷的聲音在耳邊響起：「他口中的『筋者』不過是個B級惡玉罷了，前幾天就被捕了」

「你說什麼？」喧嘩屋一個用力過猛，手中的無賴就像個破布娃娃直接被甩出去：「那傢伙居然敢騙我，我要把他們的老巢給踹了！」

「他們不過是道前菜罷了」師匠擺擺手，示意對方繼續先前的打鬥。

喧嘩屋見狀，露出了一個燦爛的笑容。

 _比起那些雜魚，還是眼前的男人更能勾起他的興致。_ 喧嘩屋如此想著。

\--

「哈、哈啊——」低沉的喘息聲從廢棄工廠的角落傳來，隨著胸膛的起伏，腰部的傷口也滲出點點朱紅。即使在如此狼狽的情況下，喧嘩屋依舊不忘調侃對方：「怎麼，這樣就不行啦？」

「哈、哼，別說笑了」師匠手臂上也有多條血痕，但這並不影響他攻擊喧嘩屋的速度：「廢話少說」

他們又進行了下一波的交戰，師匠每一擊都是預測過對方下一步行動而制定的出拳，然而他的預測往往會被喧嘩屋的奇招所打亂；與師匠的預測思考不同，喧嘩屋的攻擊是憑藉直覺而出。比起動腦思考他更擅長依照直覺做事，而他也這麼做了。

兩人激烈的打鬥不知何時轉變成報復性的啃咬，帶著血味的舌糾纏彼此，布滿傷痕的手此時也不安份的在對方身上游移。他們親暱得宛如一對愛侶，在荒涼的廢墟中撕咬著彼此的血肉，熱切地在對方身上留下自己的痕跡，若有似無的溫情被帶有鐵鏽味的吻吞下。身上衣服早已破爛不堪，滿是破損的黑襯衫被扔在一旁，廢棄工廠在兩人的喘息中漸漸模糊不清，師匠低沉而沙啞的聲音撩撥著喧嘩屋的心弦，引誘他繼續動作。彼此的汗與血在傾身啃咬時交融，懷中的人連牙齒都是武器，在喧嘩屋的肩窩、胸口、手臂等處留下一圈圈暗紅的齒痕，而喧嘩屋也在師匠身上留下數圈牙印，腰側也有紅腫的手印，在他偏白的肌色上更為刺眼。

僅限此時，他們不在乎彼此的身份與過往，不關心善惡對錯，他們是優秀的獵人，在這場狩獵的角力中將對方視為獵物，眼前的歡愉不過是引誘上鉤的陷阱，一個優秀的獵手是不會耽溺於其中的。

誰也不明白此時此刻，滿溢在兩人胸膛中的、幾乎要爆裂而出的情感，究竟是殺意、戰意還是——

\--

在最後，那個紅髮男人給了他一個能稱之為「溫柔」的吻，紅腫的唇瓣觸碰彼此，夜晚的狂亂被晨曦的陽光驅散，接著他們從相擁的姿勢分離，各自撿起幾乎能稱為碎布的衣服，隨意的將昨夜的情事隱藏在衣服的偽裝之下。廢棄工廠裡雜亂不堪，打鬥的痕跡隨處可見，著衣後的師匠一反常態，在喧嘩屋的頸側留下一個輕咬，算是對剛才的回禮。正當喧嘩屋想說點什麼時，那個灰髮男人早已離開了廢棄工廠，獨留他一人面對這雜亂的空間。

_他們之間沒有愛，亦不需要假意溫柔或溫存，親吻只不過是一時的情緒反應罷了。_ 師匠在內心這麼告訴自己。

只不過，有時他也會思考，在這段微妙的關係中，誰是獵物，而誰又是獵人呢？

誰也不知道下次獵人的下班時間，究竟會得到一拳重擊，還是一個帶有血味的吻？

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 我寫了，我真的寫出來了（抖  
> 之後會有喧嘩屋視角的故事喔，敬請期待！
> 
> 原本我只是想寫喧嘩屋和師匠在廢棄工廠接吻而已，結果就變成這樣了  
> 他們就是僅此一夜的戀人  
> 這是《獵人三部曲》的第一篇  
> 希望大家會喜歡這個故事～


End file.
